1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to mesh networks and, more particularly, to a method and apparatus for maximizing data transmission network capacity of a mesh network.
2. Description of the Related Art
Communication systems used to deliver broadband data are traditionally organized in a hub and spoke arrangement. However, such arrangements can result in bottlenecks when traffic to certain network nodes exceeds a spoke's data transmission capacity. Since each node is connected to the hub by a single path, the path limits the data transmission capacity to the node.
A mesh network allows nodes or access points to communicate directly with other nodes without being routed through a central switch point, e.g., a hub. Nodes act as repeaters to transmit data from nearby nodes to peers that are too far away to reach, resulting in a network that can span a large distance. Mesh networks also have the capability of self healing, as each node is often connected to several other nodes. If one node fails or is removed from the network, traffic can be rerouted through other interconnected nodes. Thus, a mesh network is highly scalable. In contrast, traditional networks require the installation of expensive hubs and cables between a network gateway and any node. Very often, the delivery of a broadband network connection to the last mile can be cost prohibitive. A mesh network is more flexible, and has a lower cost of installation.
More specifically, mesh architectures typically comprise multiple interconnected infrastructure nodes. These mesh nodes may be connected by wires or, more typically, connected wirelessly. One or more of these infrastructure nodes provides connectivity from the mesh network to a wired or wireless backhaul to a Wide Area Network (WAN) such as the Internet. The infrastructure nodes that provide access to the WAN are known as mesh gateways.
Data packets generated by a node located within a mesh network are routed over the mesh network to a mesh gateway. Conversely, data packets received from the WAN are routed from the mesh gateway to a node. To traverse the network, data packets are routed from one node to another through a particular path. The currently accepted method of choosing a path through the network is to select the path associated with the least number of hops between the gateway and a node. However, depending upon data traffic on the network at any given time, the least number of hops may not result in the highest data transmission capacity.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for a method and apparatus for maximizing data capacity transmission in a mesh network.